Naruto's Pokemon Adventure: Kanto Region
by Final Manga
Summary: Naruto was training his strongest technique when something really unexpected happens
1. The Dimensional Rift and First Pokemon

Naruto's Pokemon Adventure: Kanto Region

**Demon Talk**

**(name)Pov change**

**_Demon Thoughts_**

Human Talk

_Human Thoughts_

Paring NarutoxTemari

AN: First story so go easy and I do not use Japanese jutsu name unless i don't know the english version

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Pokemon

Chapter one: The Dimensional Rift and First Pokemon

Naruto was was at the Team Seven training. He had defeated Sasuke and then Madara after learning his fathers Flying Thuder God Jutsu two years ago. He is now a seal master greater than both Jaraiya and Minato, is next in line for Hokage, and dating Temari. Now Naruto was training his RasenShuriken but when threw it, it had somehow hit a temporary dimensional rift that only appear a third of a nanosecond which had opened and pulled Naruto in before he could react.

**Naruto Pov**

"Where am I", asked Naruto to apparently no one. He knew that he was no longer in Hidden Leaf Village or anywhere else he knew. Naruto stood up and decided to look around. After waling for about five minutes he came across a sign that read, "Pallet Town where all Kanto Journeys Begin". "Hmm maybe someone here could give me some answers." but right when Naruto was about to into town an injured, big yellow-lookin mouse with a lightning bolt tail showed up(AN: not Ash's Pikachu). " Whoa! What is that thing?"yelled a surprised Naruto. "Pikachu" it said weakly. "Uh-oh its really hurt maybe someone in town can help."said Naruto. So Naruto, after telling it he was going to help it pick the creature and took it into town. While searching for a place to take it he decided to ask someone for directions. "Um excuse miss"Naruto asked. "Yes" she answered "Um I found this out in the forest on my way in to town and its hurt, do you know where I could take for to get some help?" " Oh my! Yes take it to Professor Oak he lives in on that big hill over there see" she said while pointing to a big house on top of a hill. "Ok thank you ma'am" "Oh your welcome but you must hurry" after running as fast as could to get he arrived at the house in two minutes, Naruto started banging on the door while yelling "Professor Oak, Professor Oak!" A few seconds later an old, but lively looking, man in a white lab coat open the door."Yes what is?" said Prof. Oak said " I'm sorry about banging on your sorry like that but I was told that you could this um whatever it is." said Naruto "Oh that's ok and yes I can help but don't you know what a pokemon is?" "Um I'm not really from around here, but I'll tell you later." Naruto told him "Well ok but it will most likely take until tommorrow for it to heal and you can tell me the story after I have helped it, but until then you can study the books I have on Pokemon in my library." "Ok."

**Timeskip 3 hrs (Naruto study using Shadow Clones while waiting)**

**General Pov**

"Ok the Pikachu you saved is healing nicely and should finish recovering in the morning, but now tell me your story."said Prof. Oak "Okay, and thank you." So Naruto told him everything that the Prof. Oak _needed_to and showed proof so he look like an insane person. " Well my boy, you sure are in puzzle huh?" "I guess so." "Well then Naruto while your here in this dimension how about you go on a Pokemon journey." "Um okay, but where do I start because I read that you have to register?" asked Naruto "Well you can register here because this is the place where the beginning trainers of Pallet Town come to get there first pokemon and it just so happens that I have some coming tommorrow, so I can register you tonight." stated Oak " Wow really that's great, but can I go see Pikachu now?" asked Naruto "Oh yes you can."

**Medical Wing**

**Naruto Pov**

When Naruto came into the room he saw that Pikachu was waking up. "Hey your up." said Naruto "Pika."said Pikachu "Well my name is Naruto, and I am the one that brought you to get help for." "Pika Pi." it said as if saying "thank you" "Um well um I was thinking and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me on my journey as my first pokemon." asked Naruto "Pika!"said Pikachu giving the piece sign. "Well, alright then, we leave tommorrow!" "Pika!"

Next Ch. The journey begins and obvious things realized!

Please review and give any ideas and advice


	2. HELP

Naruto's Pokemon Adventure: Kanto Region

**Demon Talk**

**(name)Pov change**

**_Demon Thoughts_**

Human Talk

_Human Thoughts_

Paring NarutoxTemari

AN: First story so go easy and I do not use Japanese jutsu name unless i don't know the english version

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Pokemon

AN: Need Help

I know that i just started this story but i'm not a good writer need help from an experienced fanfic writer first come first helper. If so then here is what will happen i come up with the ideas and u form the chapters, so PLEASE HELP ME!


End file.
